Green are the Skies, Purple, the Ground Beneath Our Feet
by sunshinejess88
Summary: The Doctor and his companions head off for a short spin to Lonwar, but the TARDIS has other ideas. They're drawn into a world of magic (not the Doctor kind) and are off to Hogwarts!
1. Chapter 1

"Oi, Rory, are you coming or not?" a flame-haired girl yelled, clearly quite upset. She stole a glance at the man at the other side of the cavernous room, who was shushing her.

"Amy, Sexy here," at this he patted the glowing console in front of him, "needs a break, and voices at decibels above 50 will _not_ help that." Amy growled at him. "I. Don't. Care. If You Want Me To Calm Down. We have been waiting for ages already!" Another woman popped up from behind the Doctor.

"Mother, Dad's just trying to prepare for what's outside. It has been a rough tumble-about this trip." Her curly blonde hair bobbed as she spoke, giving her the appearance of a large bobblehead. Amy glared at the Doctor again.

"On the topic of the trip, we are NOWHERE NEAR Lonwar, like you promised us! You said we'd get to see fiery oceans and valleys filled with black snow! And that the natives had teal skin and furry feelers!" Now she was steaming. "And when I looked outside, you know what I saw?" she shrieked at the Doctor.

"N-no." he stuttered.

"Earth. Plain old boring Earth!" The women in camo smiled.

"It sounds like your getting bored with your home planet now, Mother." Amy looked embarrassed. The Doctor cut in.

"Anyways, I checked all the energy signals and radiation signals. According to the TARDIS, we're in another dimension. River, get your coat. Amy, feel free to scream for Rory, but like this." He whisper-screamed.

"Okay," Amy whisper-screamed back. River had already procured a tan coat that looked like it should've belonged to a rich person playing putt-putt in a private golf course. The Doctor looked suprised.

"River, you know that's my fifth me coat. You're supposed to wear this with it." With a dramatic flourish, he whipped a stalk of celery out of his pocket. She chuckled.

"Sweetie, lets just go." His face turned bright red, and Amy could hear his face as it smushed itself into the TARDIS doors.


	2. Chapter 2

They made a strange sight to see, a ragtag band of people. The first one had his hand clutched protectively around a tattered strip of cloth around his neck. The next, a woman, shook her coat out and hopped on one booted heel. A couple came after them. One was unhappy about how his ears didn't work anymore, and was carrying the other one over his back.

The first man said,"Now, Rory, since the TARDIS burned up your's and Amy's room, I reconstructed one. Go check it out. Third corridor, take a left, 4th door on your right. This time, its a king bed for you two. Quite luxurious, it is." He called the last part up a flight of stairs, as the young man had run away already, and in his excitement, dropped his companion with a loud thunk!

"Ow. Doctor, what's going on?" Amy questioned, her red scarf falling through the slats of the floor.

"Pond, we're going to stay in here for a bit. Go up with Rory to your new room. Third corridor, take a left, 4th door on your right. This time, its a king bed for you two," he repeated. The same as before, Amy had taken off before she had even fully comprehended the instructions. He shrugged. "Oh well. Humans. So, well, humany-wumany." River sighed. She didn't think it'd take this long to find out where they were. Apparently, they were in Little Whinging, Surrey, in England. The TARDIS clock showed clearly that it was August 24, 1995.

* * *

Harry was happy. As for the reason, he wasn't entirely sure yet. Maybe it was because the Dursleys had finally let him off a bit, and permitted him to meet with his friends, or the fact that his friends actually came. At the moment, he was strolling along the park with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. The rest of the Weasley family was in Privet Drive, fixing as many things as they could to make up for their sudden arrival. Ron waved his hand in front of Harry's face.

"Harry, did you see that box there yesterday? It looks suspicious to me." He was surprised. Fresh marks around it indicated it had arrived recently. Ron voiced his suspicions on it being related to Death Eaters, but the rest of them just rolled their eyes. Hermione tried opening it, but it was locked.

Then, she got down on her knees, and whispered 'alohamora' while aiming her wand at the door. Upon seeing her friends' puzzled expressions, she explained.

"OK, you remember the whole Time-Turner incident back in third year?" she asked. They nodded. "Well, the teachers had a discussion, and said since I was responsible enough, they'd let me practice bits of magic outside of Hogwarts."

Ginny tried to open the door again, but the door seemed to be stuck.

"Uh, Hermione, this door still won't open." She was flabbergasted. Hermione spoke the spell several times, even shouting it, but nothing helped. Finally, Ron kicked it in frustration.

"Come on, stupid door. Open up!" As if on purpose, by a hand of fate. The door swung inwards, and a head poked out.

"Shush!" he said. "Sexy doesn't like being provoked. You don't want to see her angry." As if to prove his point, the police box groaned and rattled dangerously. Ron gulped, his face awash of any color.

"Sorry," he stammered. "It won't happen again." Hermione could only stand still as the box-sorry, 'Sexy', whistled and popped happily.

"Mister, is your whatchamacallit a sentient being?" She couldn't help voicing the thought.

He chuckled gently at their expressions. "First off, my name is the Doctor," he held up his hands and said, "Just the Doctor. Secondly, 'whatchamacallit' is a very offensive term. She is the TARDIS. Lastly, yes, yes she is."

Ron had other ideas. "Are you a wizard like us, and Doctor Who?" Even though Ginny had clamped her hands over his mouth, and Harry & Hermione were making the 'I'll cut your throat out' gesture, the Doctor heard.

"Ah, wizards! So that's why the energy readings are so familiar. You know, I met a poor bloke once, said his name was Merlin. Chap had ears nearly reaching for the sky." Ron was appalled.

"You met Merlin?" His voice was incredulous. "And all you can talk about is his ears?" The Doctor nodded. Ginny and Hermione dragged Ron away, leaving just Harry with the Doctor. Harry was facepalming, the Doctor looking on calmly.

"You know, if you want to facepalm, I can supply you with a fake hand." Harry looked up at the weird stranger.

"Our headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, would like to speak to you. I wonder if you'd come." Emphatically, the Doctor agreed. As a side thought, he added, "I'll leave you the coordinates." After disappearing for a few minutes, the Doctor heard a quiet *pop* and Harry was there, in the park, again. He handed the Doctor a greasy napkin filled with numbers and variables. The Doctor stared at it for a few seconds, then there was an audible 'oh' of realization. Vigorously, he shook Harry's hand. Not long after, Harry was staring at empty space where a bright blue police telephone box had once stood. The grass still held fresh marks of being pressed down.

* * *

15 min. later.

"Okay, everyone up and accounted for? The Doctor asked.

Amy groaned, "Unluckily, yes." Rory was standing straight with his hands to his side. Probably a result of his time as an Auton. River, well River, she was sleeping standing up. Rory shook her awake, upon hearing her snore a bit.

"Then, as tenth me used to say, Allons-y!" He strode with a purpose to the main console, pushed and pulled a few levers or buttons, and the TARDIS started shaking. The Doctor's teeth were chattering. When it stopped, he stood up again. "Okay, so that's the wards bygone. We should be at The Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Unfortunate name, though." He turned around to see River giggling at the name with Amy.

"Go on, sweetie." she said. The Doctor smiled wanly. "However, there is one complication. We must - ready? Go omm-umm-nomm-omm, and have a calming cup of tea - turn ourselves into twelve-year-olds."

* * *

30 min. later

"Since we got Pond calmed down, lets start. First River, then Amy, then Rory, and finally me." He extracted a large, silver machine from a cabinet underneath the console. Charging it with unknown substances, the Ponds exchanged uneasy looks, then made a break for it. Too late. The *squee* of a rusty trigger being pulled filled their ears, and one by one, they felt their bodies shrink and change. After about a minute, the squeezing sensations stopped just as suddenly as they had started. They lifted their heads and stared at each other.

"Blimey, I'm still not ginger, even at 500!" When the other occupants of the TARDIS looked at him strangely, he felt compelled to elaborate. "So in Time Lord years, 500 is barely 15." River shrugged, and went back to picking out a dress and shoes. As they went back to picking out smaller versions of their former outfits, Rory started up a conversation.

"So we're fifteen, we're stuck in an alternate dimension, and we're going to a school for witches and wizards."

"Yes, yes, and yes, Rory," the Doctor answered in a clipped tone. "Now that we're done, let's go to sleep."

It was a safe guess to think that none of them got much sleep that night.


	3. Chapter 3

He looked worried to see them. Almost as if they'd jump on him and beat him up for telling them to come here. The Doctor grinned at the thought. Him, beating anyone up was almost unimaginable. He'd been told that the faculty knew of his special condition, and were prepared to ad-lib it if necessary. The hat was a singing one, he noted. Also a mind-reading one.

"Arcter, Thorne!" was sorted into Slytherin. A table of children dressed in silver and green cheered and enfolded him within them. Then Rodendrus Axel was thrown into Hufflepuff. Then Paige Blue and Parker Blue, twins, were both put into Ravenclaw. When the D's came, Professor McGonagall spoke, "The Doctor, also stylized as Theta Sigma." A murmur of discontent rolled across the Great Hall until Dumbledore roared for order.

The Doctor bounced onto the stool, waiting for the worn folds to cover his eyes. So much damage, it said, but not broken. One exciting minute passed. Then another. Before anyone knew it, 10 despairing minutes had passed, and the whole Hall was waiting for the Hat to give forth judgment. A teacher snapped a stopwatch and discreetly passed a few coins to another teacher. Finally, the Sorting Hat spoke.

"It has been many years, nay, never, that I've seen one so complicated. He has no house. All are equal within him. Never has this happened before, probably never again. He will be staying in his own dorm, the Lost dorm. If he is truly what I think he is, only he will find it withing the twisting walls of Hogwarts." Then there was silence that lasted until the final Zinther, Madeline in Gryffindor. Amy was in Gryffindor, the ever loyal Rory going there too, enveloped in swathes of red and golden scarves and ties. River got the same place as him, though just barely. The Doctor had a secret feeling that she threatened it with her blaster.

"And now, let the feast, BEGIN!" Dumbledore bellowed. Pork roast, white rice, stir-fried shrimp and beans, tacos, they were all there. Migrating towards the Doctor and River were alien delicacies, Yudder eggs with Balabian Unther grains to top it off. Also, there was some Joltan Threeron, a modified recipe for chocolate. Gantel ice cream finished with Rallian cherries and Mopwarn milk, strained to the finest degree. As the Doctor and River sat on the unused steps of the Hall, strange looks were cast their way, probably because of the never-before seen food sitting on their laps. This cycle continued all throughout the meal, until the two finally glared right back. Only then did the teachers notice.

After dinner, everyone left except for the teachers. Dumbledore spoke with a frown.

"Though I don't know what the Sorting Hat means by the Lost dorm, you must find it on your own." Then he left too. River and the Doctor smiled at each other.

"Let's go!" the Doctor said excitedly. He dug deep into his pockets for his trusty screwdriver, and off they went

* * *

2 min. later

"So this is it," River spoke in a reverent tone. "The Lost dorm." A painting of the Doctor most likely his first reincarnation was on the front, along with Susan, his granddaughter. The painting Doctor spoke, and his voice creaked to all surrounding him.

"It has been long since I have moved, and only me and one other may enter." He seemed to notice them. "Oh." he said, smoothing back his already slick hair. "What's the password?" The Doctor and River said simultaneously, "*************" (A/N, the Doctor's name) The other Doctor smiled faintly and the passage swung open. What awaited them was a surprise.

**Dun dun dun! Cliffie, until a few minutes afterwards.**


End file.
